Pasos al costado
by Elysea
Summary: Martín es gris como las viejas películas, es nostalgia y es melancolía. Luciano es un festival de colores, es la alegría, pero también la amargura que se disimula con una sonrisa. Y aunque no debiera ser posible, a veces encajan mejor de lo que ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a admitir. — Brasil/Argentina. Colección.
1. Y siempre volveremos

• **Disclaimer.** APH © Hidekaz Himaruya | LH (Argentina) © rowein | LH (Brasil) © hina_the_shitz

• **&.** {oneshot; histórico; smut}

* * *

_I'm hanging on another day just to see what you'll throw my way. — _Lifehouse_  
_

* * *

**1.**

Río de la Plata no entiende por qué a su padre no le gusta que se acerque tanto a los bordes.

En realidad no es a todos los bordes, porque verse con Banda Oriental es casi tan fácil como respirar; tan fácil como encontrar caminos que escapan a los ojos de la Cordillera para juntarse con Capitanía de Chile; tan fácil como abrir la puerta y descubrir a Provincia del Paraguay (a veces solo, a veces en compañía de Provincia de Charcas) a pocos pasos de su casa. Es sólo el borde del nordeste, el que limita con… alguien. España nunca le dio demasiadas explicaciones, ninguna que fuera más allá de _"Nunca hables con extraños"_ y _"No es de la familia"_.

Lo primero que Río de la Plata notó fue que no era tan marcada la diferencia entre su tierra y la del extraño que lo tenía tan curioso. El Río Uruguay, el mismo que lo separaba de su primo, cumplía con la misma labor pero hasta cierto punto: el agua no lo cubría todo y no podía estar seguro de todavía estar en sus tierras o de haber cruzado esa pequeña línea invisible de la que tanto le advirtió España.

Lo segundo que notó fue al niño durmiendo a sus pies.

A simple vista podía verse que no era de su familia y al mismo tiempo, no. Su piel morena le hacía recordar un poco a Perú y a Provincia de Charcas, su tonalidad quizás un poco más oscura que la de ellos. Sus ropas le parecieron más sencillas que las suyas y enseguida notó no sólo la cruz reposando altiva sobre su pecho, sino también sus pies descalzos. Y el cabello negro, despeinado y revuelto, tan distinto al siempre liso y recto de Capitanía.

¿Se habrá referido todo el tiempo a éste chico?

Pero no, no. Hay algo más en él que le llama la atención, pero no sabe distinguir qué es. Cree que tal vez tiene algo que ver con esa mata de pelo negro carbón mezclado con la piel oscura y las cejas tupidas. En su mente es como intentar ver a través de una ventana de vidrio empañado a una figura (alta, muy alta, no sabe por qué la imagina tan alta) parada justo del otro lado, lejos. Y todo es inestable, borroso, un sueño, como si un movimiento en falso fuera a derrumbarlo todo y él fuera a quedarse otra vez sin saber de quién es esa sombra que da vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza.

La mente se desprende del cuerpo y deja que éste haga su voluntad, mientras él se queda en un punto medio entre la inconsciencia y la realidad. Las manos se acercan y envuelven con su sombra las facciones del niño, hasta que deciden bajar y acunar las mejillas calientes por el sol. No ejerce presión, el instinto advirtiéndole que vaya despacio porque todo se puede derrumbar de un momento a otro; es simplemente la primera prueba, la primera vez que lo toca. Lo suelta con cuidado, las yemas de sus dedos todavía lo suficientemente cerca para rozar la piel ajena, resbalando hasta encontrarse en su mentón. Está mal, piensa aunque realmente no recuerda nada, está mal que la piel sea tan suave. Debería ser quizás un poco más reseca, un poco más curtida por el sol. No sabe por qué lo piensa, pero lo piensa.

(Pero no piensa, no piensa ni por un instante que está mal tocar así a un extraño.)

Las puntas del cabello negro le hacen cosquillas en los dedos y su boca amaga una sonrisa cuando entierra suavemente las manos en él. Es gracioso cómo los remolinos se mueven de diferentes formas dependiendo de cómo los toque; se enreda con facilidad y por alguna razón, eso le gusta. También las cejas están bien, oscuras y gruesas sobre los párpados que sus dedos trazan, que seguramente deben agregar cierto aire tosco a las facciones. Excepto que tal vez no notarías ese detalle si te distrae la sonrisa, llena de hoyuelos en la boca y líneas alrededor de los ojos. Se detiene sobre sus labios. No tiene sentido lo que está pensando. Él es un niño, no tendría sentido que se le formaran esa cantidad de líneas en el rostro, no cuando todavía es tan joven y tiene la piel tan suave y honestamente, ¿por qué está pensando tanto? A fin de cuentas, es un desconocido.

(La sombra en su cabeza también, pero no se siente como un desconocido.  
Y eso tampoco tiene sentido.)

Suspira, hecho girones. El sol le está quemando la piel, le está haciendo doler la cabeza, está pensando más de la cuenta. Pero todo se detiene abruptamente cuando otro par de manos acunan su rostro con firmeza, enviando una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo hasta que su respiración se entrecorta y lo único que se siente capaz de hacer es quedarse mirando los ojos (que no estaban allí, antes no estaban allí) clavados en él. _Marrón_ es lo única que ve. _Marrones_ es lo único que piensa y en ese momento no se le ocurre compararlos ni con chocolate, ni con café, ni con los ojos de ninguna otra persona simplemente porque son sólo _marrones_ y nunca antes había visto unos ojos así.

Los pulgares trazan una línea invisible en cada mejilla y Plata siente cosquillas en el estómago, porque la piel no era tan suave como creía. Por lo menos no la de sus manos, que se sienten amplias y frescas en comparación a su rostro colorado de los nervios, que empeora cuando el niño abre la boca y le dice:

—_Por qué você está triste?_

Su forma de hablar lo desorienta, o quizás finalmente lo pone de vuelta en la realidad. Una realidad en la que España lo castigará de por vida si llega a saber que no sólo ha cruzado los bordes, sino que ha estado tocando al desconocido, al extraño, al que no es de la familia. Y que todavía lo sigue tocando y para colmo, lo ha dejado tocarlo también. Le ha hecho pensar cosas que los niños buenos no piensan, no de otros niños al menos.

Se apartó haciendo un ademán brusco que obligó al niño a soltarlo también y eso debió haber sido una de esas cosas que uno hace a modo inconsciente, porque no pretendía ser rudo con él. No calculó los movimientos; simplemente quería alejarse, no alejarlo. Se levantó a trompicones antes de que el otro pudiera volver a agarrarlo y se lanzó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas podían, ignorando los llamados en esa lengua extraña y tratando de librarse de todos sus pensamientos antes de regresar a su lado de la frontera.

Porque no, ese chico no lo había obligado a pensar nada.  
(El niño realmente le había parecido hermoso.)

« • »

**2. **

La segunda vez que se encuentran, aprenden que se llaman Luciano y Martín.

También aprenden que siguen siendo jóvenes, pero ahora saben usar un arma y tienen motivos para apuntarse el uno al otro. Porque un día Luciano descubrió a Banda Oriental y aunque fue difícil entenderse al principio, el niño se volvió una parte importante de sus días; la compañía que Portugal no supo darle, el amigo que siempre quiso tener. Porque para Martín, Banda Oriental era igual de indispensable en su vida; su hermano más amado y por ende, aquel por el que mataría a cualquiera que se le ocurriera alejarlo de su lado.

Excepto que no lograron llegar a tanto, aunque lo intentaron.

Después del conflicto, Banda Oriental no volvió con ninguno de los dos. A pesar de estar exhaustos por haber librado una guerra en la que ninguno de los dos venció, sus jefes decidieron hacer lo que se recordaría como la _Convención Preliminar de Paz_. Y fue pacífico, de hecho. Martín no le dirigió la mirada ni siquiera a Banda Oriental y Luciano se entretuvo toda la reunión tratando de no explotar, de no reírse, de no gritar que todo esto era una gran farsa porque si algo había quedado en claro de todo ese circo, era que entre ellos no es posible la paz.

Una vez firmados los papeles, cada uno se fue por su lado sin decir nada. Los años que siguieron a esa Convención, días en los que no les quedó otra opción que lamerse las heridas y esperar a que las cosas volvieran a su lugar, fueron igual de insoportables para los dos: Martín pasó en secreto sus noches en el cuarto que solía ser de Uruguay, hasta que los gritos dentro de su cabeza menguaron y vio en su nombramiento como Confederación la posibilidad de un nuevo comienzo, lejos de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Brasil. Por su parte, Luciano tuvo que cargar con el desprestigio de su emperador y lidiar con sus propios conflictos internos, que al menos le permitieron ocupar su mente en algo más que maldecirse por haber querido alguna vez ser amigo del bastardo de Río de la Plata.

« • »

**3. **

La tercera vez que se encontraron, Luciano podía esperar cualquier cosa de Martín.  
Pero no que le escupiera en la cara.

Martín tiene la respiración agitada de pura bronca, de pura violencia y de indignación porque _por estas tierras caminaron mis Próceres, es el hogar de mi gente, la razón de mi Himno y te atreves a hacer un desfile en ellas_. Luciano se limpia la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, una mala sonrisa deformándole el rostro. La adrenalina de la guerra ganada aún late en sus venas y la furia vuelve a subir como la marea, porque Martín no es más que un maldito _castelhano _que se especializa en hacer siempre lo que se le venga en gana. Como querer reinventar el Virreinato; como quitarle a Provincia Cisplatina (Uruguay, se recuerda, _Uruguay_) de su lado; como tocarlo y hacerlo sentir como si él significara algo para Martín.

Lo toma del cuello de la camisa y lo retuerce hasta que lo escucha ahogarse.

(Se merece que lo castiguen)

Martín clava las uñas con fuerza en su muñeca y se las arregla para pegarle un rodillazo en el vientre que finalmente lo libera. Sin detenerse a recuperar el aire, se lanza al ataque y asesta un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda de Luciano, que éste inmediatamente contesta con un certero golpe a la quijada. No se miden en la fuerza ni les importa si ponen la habitación de cabeza, pues lo único que quieren en ese momento es lastimarse, a pesar de que ambos están agotados (otra vez, siempre otra vez) por la guerra. No saben cuánto tiempo llevan así, pero en algún punto Martín termina contra la pared —porque de los dos, él está peor— y con los dedos enterrados en las costillas de Luciano, mientras éste tiene los suyos clavados en los antebrazos de él. Es hasta gracioso cómo parecen sincronizarse cuando necesitan parar para recuperarse, pero más gracioso es ver la cara de susto de Martín cuando Luciano se pega de cuerpo entero al suyo para inmovilizarlo antes de estampar su boca contra la suya.

(Se merece que lo humillen)

Martín protesta sonoramente, tironeándole con violencia del pelo para alejarlo y arañándole la nuca en el proceso. Luciano interpone una pierna entre las suyas, lo presiona contra la pared hasta que incluso a él le cuesta respirar, hasta que se siente estúpido y afiebrado. Muerde a conciencia, porque sabe que tiene lastimado el labio y porque ya no siente las manos como para seguir peleando, pero tampoco siente que haya tenido suficiente.

(Él merece ser quien le dé su merecido)

Lo último que Luciano esperaba era que Martín abriera la boca y le respondiera.

Con la mano que todavía sujetaba sus cabellos, le hizo ladear la cabeza y el brasileño casi gimió cuando todo se volvió más húmedo, más ferviente, más descontrolado que antes. No es justo, piensa, no se suponía que cambiara los papeles así y que transformara el castigo en una guerra. Pero es algo típico de él, ¿no es así? Arruinarle todos los planes y la vida en general, de paso.

Las manos suben y bajan con torpeza y podrían ser caricias, de no ser porque aprietan dónde saben que hay una herida. Se esquivan los ojos cuando Martín se inclina para morderle el cuello o Luciano le tira la cabeza para atrás de un tirón para lamer la línea de su mandíbula. Los pechos se inflaman de suspiros contenidos, algunos botones se sueltan, los dedos se cuelan entre las ropas y queman la piel, volviéndolo todo más real de lo que ya es.

Martín jadeó cuando el puño de Luciano se estrelló repentinamente contra la pared, demasiado cerca de su cara. Luce tan enojado que no se atreve a moverse y está convencido de que el próximo golpe le dará de lleno en la cara si no controla su orgullo y deja que sus piernas cedan, ahora que no encuentra las fuerzas para iniciar otra pelea. (¿En qué momento habrá dejado de ser una pelea?)

El brasilero aprieta con fuerza el mentón de su enemigo y farfulla algo que Martín no alcanza a entender, pero de todas formas le remueve algo por dentro y le hace sentir extraño. Acto seguido, Luciano lo suelta y se aleja a grandes zancadas, azotando la puerta con rabia cuando abandona la habitación.

Maldición, él quiere ganar. Pero no así.

(Lo peor de todo es que ya ganó.  
¿Por qué entonces no lo siente así?)

« • »

**4.**

La cuarta vez las cosas están tan tranquilas que asustan.

Martín está sentado en el escritorio de su oficina, leyendo los papeles que sus jefes le habían ordenado —por no decir obligado— a llevar, porque _estamos en una relativa paz con Argentina, es conveniente que esto siga así_. Luciano no tuvo otra opción que aceptar, pero que no peleen como antes no significa que haya paz, ni siquiera que se lleven bien. Como la mayor parte del tiempo a Luciano no le importa cumplir con las reglas de protocolo, se pone a dar vueltas por el cuarto como si fuera un turista y Martín ni se inmuta, porque ya lo conoce y porque él no es ningún ejemplo a seguir tampoco. Además hay como una especie de voto de silencio sobre su último encuentro respirándose en al aire y ambos saben que va a llegar a un punto en que va a ser insoportable, así que lo mejor sería mantenerse en movimiento. Afortunadamente la oficina era lo bastante amplia para distraerlo por el tiempo que tardaría su señoría en leer y firmar los documentos.

Camina en círculos por la habitación, deteniéndose frente al gran ventanal que quedaba detrás del sillón donde estaba sentado Martín. A pesar de ser una linda vista, no le ayuda a serenarse como debiera (la gente pone ventanas gigantes por ese motivo, ¿no?) y aunque lo intenta, aunque realmente se esfuerza por contenerse, sus ojos se desvían al personaje detrás del sillón. La pluma se mueve veloz entre sus dedos, pero su expresión es de concentración sobre los papeles y eso le da a Luciano la pauta de que no está apresurando la firma para que se vaya más temprano que tarde. Aprieta la boca para que su sonrisa no sea tan obvia, porque es gracioso ver al león queriendo ser oveja: Martín es impulsivo, frenético hasta en el más pequeño de sus movimientos, como si lo estuvieran corriendo todo el tiempo y la verdad es que la vida detrás del escritorio no parece ser lo suyo. (Aunque francamente él no debería darse el lujo de opinar mucho tampoco.)

Luciano se da cuenta de que una segunda pluma está siendo empujada por el codo de Martín, mientras éste sigue escribiendo como si fuera su única función en el universo. Iba a caerse y por puro acto reflejo, se acercó para agarrarla y ponerla en un lugar mejor. Se inclinó justo al lado de Martín, que malinterpretó por completo la situación y se apresuró a plantarle un beso en la mejilla. El brasileño se alejó un paso, desorientado y sorprendido por la inesperada acción, mientras que su compañero se puso colorado hasta las orejas cuando se dio cuenta de su error. Fue un impulso, no tenía la intención de… Bueno, pensó que Luciano se había acercado para– como la última vez ellos…

El rubor bajó hasta su cuello. Clavó los ojos en el escritorio, las manos inquietas haciendo un ademán tras otro, sus pensamientos yendo a tanta velocidad que de su boca no salían más que palabras atropelladas, sin un atisbo de coherencia alguna. En serio, no pretendía hacerlo, sólo que… ¿Por qué tiene que mirarlo tan fijamente? ¿Lo hace apropósito acaso, sabe que lo pone más nervioso de lo que ya está? Porque eso sería algo que Brasil haría para fastidiarlo, oh, no le cabe ni la menor duda de eso.

Luciano sujeta con firmeza la muñeca que descansa en el apoyabrazos del sillón y se acerca con cuidado para tocar su mejilla con los labios en un roce que no llega a ser un beso. Los nudillos de Martín siguen blancos de tensión, pero como no lo aparta ni se aleja, Luciano se toma la confianza de subir un poco más y esta vez realmente besarlo en la sien. Martín cierra los ojos mientras los besos se esparcen a lo largo de ese lado de su rostro, girando levemente la cabeza para que pudieran continuar por su frente. Encontrarse con los ojos de Luciano deshizo un nudo que no sabía que tenía en el estómago y se siente adormecido por las repentinas ganas de tocarlo después de darse cuenta de que estaba pensando que seguían siendo _marrones_.

Por eso fue el primero en cerrar los ojos cuando Luciano se inclinó sobre él para besar su boca.

Es infantil pensar que esta es la primera vez que realmente se besan, pero eso es lo que siente. No es forzado, no hay segundas intenciones de por medio ni deseos de lastimarse; simplemente están compartiendo _algo_, un momento de genuina tranquilidad entre ellos. Luciano no necesita presionarlo para que abra la boca y Martín no opone resistencia cuando su lengua sobrepasa el límite de sus labios. Es un beso lento y cálido, suave como la mano del argentino subiendo por los dedos morenos y aferrándose a la suya. Se separan con cuidado, quedándose tan cerca el uno del otro que sus narices se rozan; Martín tiene las mejillas quemadas por la vergüenza y a Luciano le tiemblan las rodillas. (Pero sus manos no se mueven ni un centímetro.)

Tal vez sea el estupor del beso o el corazón latiendo con dolorosa fuerza contra su pecho, pero no puede evitar preguntarle lo que viene deseando entender desde hace años.

—¿Qué me dijiste? Ese día… —las palabras se atragantan con el nudo en su garganta, porque no se atreve a seguir con la frase.

—Hubo muchos días —juega un poco, desajustándose levemente el nudo de la corbata. Martín está tan nervioso que su expresión no alcanza a lucir tan fastidiada como debería. Toma rápidamente aire para que su voz suene normal y sigue.

—¿Qué significa "você…"? —se detiene, tratando de recordar— "Você…"

Un destello de comprensión ilumina de inmediato los ojos de Luciano, haciendo que el argentino apriete sin querer el agarre de sus manos. La sombra de una sonrisa baila sobre sus labios, pero Martín apenas tiene tiempo de ver eso porque el brasilero traza un camino con la punta de la nariz desde la suya hasta su frente, donde vuelve a dejar un beso. Se acerca a su oído y en vez de susurrarle la respuesta, muerde levemente el lóbulo de su oreja y besa la piel detrás de ella, provocando una corriente de escalofríos en su compañero. Las pulsaciones se sienten claras contra sus labios y Luciano sonríe antes de volver a besarlo con la boca abierta, porque quiere saber a qué sabe eso; que su corazón se acelere de esa forma por sus caricias.

En ese momento Martín aleja de un manotazo los papeles firmados a medias y corre la silla para que Luciano pueda apoyarse sobre el borde del escritorio, de frente a él. Luciano lo encierra entre sus brazos al instante en que él se levanta de su asiento para alcanzar su cuello, el nudo de la corbata deshaciéndose con facilidad entre sus dedos mientras sus hombros quedan liberados del peso del saco. Llena de besos cada porción de piel que se revela por cada botón que suelta, a la par de las manos morenas que desprenden la camisa del pantalón y se cuelan por debajo de ella para sentirlo también. Aunque no lo dicen en voz alta, se sienten igual de estúpidos por estar tan nerviosos, por que el alma les tiemble hasta en los huesos, por que teman hacer algo mal y arruinar el momento. No es que al mundo le importe realmente lo que ellos hagan o dejen de hacer, pero si alguno se preguntara cómo sería si ellos dos se acostaran juntos alguna vez, lo primero a suponer sería que podrían incluso dejar en vergüenza al Kamasutra. Cosas obvias como esa. Pero nadie imaginaría, por ejemplo, a Martín tropezándose con sus propios pies y cayendo sin gracia sobre el sofá en el apuro de encontrar lo más parecido a una cama; o a Luciano golpeándose la frente con el apoyabrazos de dicho sofá por estar tan enredado al cuerpo del anterior mencionado y especialmente empecinado en querer desabrochar su maldito cinturón.

(En verdad es una suerte que al mundo no le importe lo que ellos hagan o dejen de hacer.)

Pero como son los reyes de la improvisación, Martín tira para atrás el flequillo de Luciano con ambas manos y lo obliga a inclinar la cabeza para poder besarle la zona golpeada, mientras el brasilero aprovecha la posición para terminar de soltar la corbata en lugar del cinturón y arrojarla lejos. Es una sorpresa agradable, descubrir que el mundo no lo ha cambiado tanto como parece cuando te volteas a verlo desde lejos o cuando levanta todas sus murallas si te acercas demasiado. Que si lo desea, puede parar y tocarlo; abrazarlo y besarlo porque quiere, porque necesitaba esto tanto como él.

Mas la ternura se derrite en la ansiedad de sentirse más cerca de lo que nunca han estado y todo comienza a descontrolarse cuando el dedo pulgar de Martín se cuela bajo el cinturón y traza una línea silenciosa sobre el vientre de Luciano, rozando el borde de la ropa interior. La ropa cae como el sol tras los ventanales, mientras entre sus cuerpos llueven besos, mordidas y lamidas cada vez más largas, rápidas y sentidas.

Cuanto más intenta Martín sofocar sus suspiros, más resueltas se vuelven las caricias de Luciano. Hay algo demasiado sensual en el hecho de que su piel es tan blanca que al mínimo contacto queda marcada, sobre todo en la cara interna de sus muslos. Martín no podría darse fácilmente el mismo lujo, pero algo debe haber muy placentero en su cara para él porque impone el ritmo que desea cuando lo acaricia; a veces rápido para incentivarlo a que haga lo mismo, a veces lento hasta casi quitarle la poca cordura obligatoria para no apurarse como sus necesidades se lo exigen y prepararlo para lo siguiente que vendrá.

El calor asfixiante del momento, donde Martín ya no alcanza a callar sus gemidos y su cuerpo entero tiembla contra sus dedos, reemplaza al sol que está a punto de perderse tras los edificios. La súplica en su voz, la forma en que susurró su nombre por primera vez después de tantos años lo sacude con la misma fuerza. Ninguno de los dos lo resiste más.

Pero cuando Luciano le acomoda las piernas a cada lado de su cintura, casi puede escuchar el ruido de sus músculos tensándose ante la primera tentativa de empujarse dentro de él. Masajea el hueso de su cadera y le pide entre suspiros que se relaje un poco, ganándose una mueca de parte de Martín. Obedece lo mejor que puede, lo cual no sirve de mucho realmente pero al menos ahora están a medio camino de unirse completamente. Luciano gruñe sin saber si maldecir o dar gracias por la estrechez del cuerpo de Martín, quien está demasiado concentrado en no concentrarse en el dolor como para recordar que debe relajarse. Está asustado, tanto que puede notarlo en sus ojos y eso hace que algo se apriete en su pecho; ya bastante ha tenido de eso en los últimos siglos.

Se detiene como están y acuna su rostro entre sus manos, levantando levemente su mentón. Martín lo mira desconcertado por un momento y al segundo siguiente, frunce el ceño porque no necesita que Luciano lo trate como si fuera una colegiala virgen. Le gustaría decírselo —junto con dos o tres insultos, ya que estamos— pero no está en la mejor de las posiciones y es agonizante en cuerpo y espíritu; todo lo que está sintiendo, tantas emociones contradictorias acumulándose a un mismo tiempo.

—L-Luciano, ¿qué...? —gimotea, incómodo en todo el sentido de la palabra.

—_Você é meu_ —lo interrumpe con suavidad— significa "eres mío".

La forma en que el rostro de Martín se transformó fue hermosa.

Las pestañas rubias se elevaron, cediendo el paso al verde refulgente de sus pupilas. Cientos de emociones iluminaron como relámpagos esos ojos nublados de deseo y Luciano pasaría el resto de su vida tratando de decodificarlos, pero no en ese momento. No cuando la respiración de Martín se entrecorta como si fuera a llorar, no cuando su rostro arde contra sus manos y lo ve, _lo siente_ tan pequeño. (Como en aquellos años.)

Todavía recuerda todo lo que sintió ese día, con una nitidez que a veces lo asusta. Si quiere, puede cerrar los ojos y volver a sentir las cosquillas que le provocaban las tímidas caricias de Martín, sus manos vagando por su frente, el puente de su nariz, sus labios. Puede sentir su corazón acelerándose cada vez más, golpeando fuerte contra la cruz sobre su pecho. Incluso puede volver a experimentar esa sensación de bienestar mezclada con alas de mariposas, como si a pesar de ser dos completos desconocidos tocándose como si se quisieran en un rincón cualquiera del mundo, fuera lo correcto. Como si así fuera como debían ser siempre las cosas entre ellos.

Desperdiciaron tantos años. Centenares de años, miles de días, millones de horas que podrían haber compartido juntos y ahora lo tiene a un beso de distancia, con la misma mirada anhelante de entonces como si se hubiera perdido y estuviera suplicándote que lo ayudes. Se miran por segundos eternos y entonces Martín hunde más los dedos en sus hombros, sin lastimarlo.

—No te creo.

Luciano siente algo parecido a la ternura, porque a pesar de que tiene el ceño levemente fruncido y la voz sedada por el deseo, es como si sus ojos le pidieran aquello que no se anima a decir: _"hazme creer"_. Porque nunca antes alguien le había dicho algo así; porque al final lo único que Martín realmente quiere es _pertenecer_ y porque si pertenece a alguien (alguien distinto, alguien que no requiere de lo que él tiene, alguien como Luciano), entonces no tendría forma de quedarse sólo. Uno quiere lo que es suyo y jamás se le ocurriría dejarlo, ¿no es así?

Martín se relaja ostensiblemente y lo demuestra pasando las manos por debajo de los brazos de Luciano, quién sonríe por las caricias de sus dedos al pasar. Le da un beso en la frente, anticipando lo que vendrá cuando escucha el argentino gemir por lo bajo ante la nueva presión que generó el movimiento. Sus manos quedan atrapadas entre el cuerpo de Martín y el sofá cuando lo abraza para acercarlo y besar con fuerza su boca, ahogando sus quejidos ante el primer embate de la noche.

No se supone que sus movimientos sean tan torpes y desaliñados, no es como si fuera la primera vez de ninguno de los dos. (Pero a fin de cuentas, es la primera vez que lo hacen _juntos_). Luciano nota, quizás en la forma en la que las uñas se hunden en su espalda o la fuerza con la que Martín muerde su lengua, que seguramente no es su costumbre estar abajo y esa idea enciende en él una euforia desconocida que lo empuja a adentrarse más en su alma, en su cuerpo, en su corazón. Y que después de esta noche, no haya nada en este mundo que le permita olvidarlo ni permanecer mucho tiempo lejos de él.

La confianza gana sobre ellos con cada roce de sus cuerpos, diluyendo el dolor en el sudor que marca la tela de los almohadones, en las caricias cada vez más profundas y osadas. Martín susurra su nombre cada vez que él esquiva su boca para plantar besos húmedos en su cuello; cruza las piernas sobre las caderas morenas, arrancando un gruñido de parte de Luciano. En algún punto todo se intensifica: la fricción, los olores, el ruido de los resortes del sofá confundiéndose con los latidos del corazón, cómo Martín arquea la espalda cuando una mano va más allá del ombligo y tira la cabeza hacia atrás, respirando cada vez más fuerte.

Es tan hermoso que duele.

—M-Martín… —jadea con una nota de urgencia en su voz.

—_Ah…_ —se muerde el labio inferior— Yo también…

Cuando siente que está llegando a su límite, Luciano lo levanta con la sola fuerza de sus brazos, casi sentándolo sobre sus piernas y lo abraza con todo el cuerpo, encontrando su recompensa no sólo en el placer que generó el cambio de posición, sino también en los gritos cegados de pasión que se desataron de la mezquina boca argentina. Acaba de entregarse por completo a él y eso lo hace sonreír inconscientemente contra su hombro. El último momento se extiende hasta el infinito entre ellos; Martín gritando como nunca antes lo había hecho, Luciano dejándose caer en manos de alguien más por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Se quedan en silencio, Luciano recostado sobre su pecho y Martín con los brazos dormidos todavía alrededor de su cuerpo, hasta que recuerdan cómo respirar. La piel se seca de a poco y comienzan a sentir frío, pero ninguno de los dos se anima ni quiere moverse, porque la verdad es que no saben qué se supone que deben hacer ahora.

—Te dejé la espalda hecha mierda —dice por decir algo, notando al tacto las franjas hundidas de sus uñas en la piel. Sabe que no tiene la obligación de contestar o las fuerzas para pensar una frase igual de elaborada en esos momentos, pero murmura de todas formas:

—No importa.

—Te van a quedar como heridas de guerra —bromea, aunque no le causa gracia lo que dice. Luciano tampoco lo encuentra divertido, pero no tiene las fuerzas para levantarse y mirarlo para insultarlo como se merece, tampoco para contener a tiempo la repentina punzada de angustia que lo invadió. Toma aire disimuladamente y con la voz más neutral que encontró, susurra contra su piel:

—No estaba haciéndote la guerra.

El corazón golpea fuerte contra la mejilla morena y de pronto se vuelve muy difícil respirar. Luciano quiere preguntarle qué significa, qué quiere decir que de pronto su corazón se haya acelerado así, qué significan sus dedos todavía acariciando su espalda, por qué razón se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas (y cómo, cómo puede él saberlo si ni siquiera lo ha mirado). Se quedan en silencio por el tiempo que Martín tarda en normalizar su respiración y entonces Luciano siente los brazos cerrándose con firmeza sobre sus hombros. Martín le besa la cabeza, los dedos hundiéndose en su pelo negro.

—No… —susurra, su voz impregnada de algo que suena a dulzura— Yo tampoco.

Es entonces cuando Luciano Da Silva comienza a considerar la pequeña e ínfima posibilidad de que tal vez, quizás y sin lugar a dudas está enamorado de Martín Hernández.

« • »

**5.**

El recuerdo soñado se desvanece bajo sus párpados cerrados y aunque siente movimiento alrededor, no abre los ojos, demasiado cómodo todavía como para querer despertar. Escucha el suave tintineo de unas llaves y el susurro de telas rozándose.

Cuando Martín llega a casa, lo primero que ve es a Luciano durmiendo en su sofá. Echa un vistazo a la chimenea y hace una mueca de disgusto al no verla prendida. Deja las llaves sobre la mesa junto a la puerta, el maletín al lado y se quita el saco para tapar a su compañero con él. Le causa gracia recordar la cantidad de veces que se vieron en esta misma situación. Por eso se inclina sobre su rostro para besar su mejilla y le susurra en el oído algo que hace que Luciano se estremezca bajo el saco.

Unos minutos después, la casa se impregna de olor a café y del calor de la chimenea. Luciano todavía mantiene los ojos cerrados, tratando de controlar la erupción de emociones dentro de su pecho antes de hacer o decir nada. Martín vuelve a acercarse al sofá y deja dos tazas sobre la mesilla frente a él antes de voltearse a mirar otra vez a Luciano, quien lo siente acercarse otra vez a su oído.

—Y sé que estás despierto —hay retintines de altanería mezclados con una sonrisa en su voz—, así que dejate de joder.

Algo tiembla en la risa de Luciano antes de alzar los brazos y rodearle el cuello para estar aún más cerca, piel con piel.

(¿Supiste que estaba despierto desde el comienzo?  
¿Supiste que estaba despierto cuando me susurraste _"te quiero"_?)

Martín acaricia el costado de Luciano y lo siente removerse un poco por las cosquillas. Sus manos suben hasta su cabeza y se hunden en su pelo negro, como llevan ya tantos siglos, tantas décadas, tantos años haciéndolo y cuando están así parece que nada ha cambiado desde esa tarde que no sale en los libros de historia. Pero sí, sí han cambiado. Tal vez ellos en el fondo siguen siendo unos niños, pero ahora cada día que pasan juntos escriben un final nuevo y distinto para aquel primer encuentro.

Porque aunque huyeran de nuevo, saben que siempre terminarán volviendo.

* * *

**• Referencias.  
**

**1. **No obtuve ninguna data de los años coloniales, las relaciones entre nuestros países por aquel entonces o la estabilidad diplomática entre Portugal y España. Es decir, la primera parte no tiene en realidad una verdadera base histórica: como Portugal aparece la mayor parte del tiempo enamorado de Inglaterra cada vez que lo encuentro y España es absolutamente todo lo contrario, imaginé que a éste último no le habría gustado que sus colonias se relacionaran con el hijo cejudo de Portugal. La "sombra" en la cabeza de Martín es una mención simbólica de su abuelo Piaré (© galatea_dnegro), de los pueblos aborígenes que ya para ese entonces no recordaba bien.

**2.** Provincia de Charcas = Bolivia. Comenzó a hacerse conocido como _Alto Perú _después de que se creara el Virreinato del Río de Plata y Provincia de Charcas pasara a quedar bajo su jurisdicción. El término era mayormente utilizado por los rioplatenses, aunque al parecer el cambio de nombre fue hecho en realidad por España. Tal vez no hacía falta aclararlo, pero por si las dudas.

**3.** La segunda parte hace referencia a la **Guerra del Brasil**, también conocida como **Guerra da Cisplatina**. Brasil (Imperio de Brasil) y Argentina (Provincias Unidas del Río de la Plata) se debatieron sobre quién de los dos tenía derecho sobre Banda Oriental, el actual Uruguay. La cuestión terminó con una (o intento de) mediación de Inglaterra, la independencia de Banda Oriental/Provincia Cisplatina y grandes conflictos internos para nuestros países: en Brasil la guerra desprestigió mucho al emperador Pedro I y el mandato fue traspasado a su hijo Pedro II, el segundo y último emperador de Brasil; además comenzaron a sucederse varios procesos independentistas y republicanos en el sur del Imperio, liderados por los _gaúchos_ que habían logrado autoridad por esos años e impulsados por _"influencias de las repúblicas vecinas"_. Por su parte, Argentina atravesó una crisis financiera que, sumado al hecho de que el ejército que había luchado en la guerra se opuso a la mencionada **Convención Preliminar de Paz**, trajo aparejado el eventual asesinato del presidente Manuel Dorrego en el año 1828 y esto provocó que resurgiera la guerra civil entre **Unitarios **y** Federales**. Dicha guerra fue ganada finalmente por los Federales, quienes organizaron la Confederación Argentina en 1835 y la cual volvería a enfrentarnos nuevamente al Imperio de Brasil.

**4.** Por la **Convención Preliminar de Paz **se reconoció la independencia de Uruguay. Garantizaba además la paz entre Brasil y Argentina, la retirada de sus respectivas tropas del territorio, el intercambio de prisioneros y el final de la guerra, entre otras cuestiones relacionadas a la causa.

**5.** La tercera parte habla de la **Guerra Grande** o **Guerra do Prata**, conflicto en el cual Uruguay y Brasil (y un par de provincias de la propia Argentina) se enfrentaron a la Confederación Argentina liderada por Juan Manuel de Rosas. De acuerdo con la información que encontré, aparentemente nuestro presidente tenía las intenciones de _"incluir a Uruguay y Paraguay en su esfera de influencia"_ para volver a recrear el Virreinato del Río de la Plata. Esto generó inestabilidad en la región; iba en contra de la soberanía y de los intereses del Imperio de Brasil, el país más rico y poderoso de América Latina en ese momento. De modo que el objetivo principal de la guerra era derrocar a Juan Manuel de Rosas, quien finalmente huyó al Reino Unido junto a su hija al ver la guerra perdida y pasó sus últimos veinte años de vida allí. El desfile que menciono es una curiosidad histórica: después de haber perdido la guerra y para conmemorar la victoria, el ejército brasilero hizo un desfile en las calles de Buenos Aires que _"dejó a su paso una población civil avergonzada, silenciosa y hostil"_. Se realizó el 20 de Febrero y los brasileros insistieron que se hiciera especialmente ese día, porque en esta misma fecha, veinticinco años atrás, Argentina había vencido a Brasil en la **Batalla del Paso de Rosario** en la Guerra Cisplatina.


	2. Sol de mañana

• **Disclaimer.** APH © Hidekaz Himaruya | LH (Argentina) © rowein | LH (Brasil) © hina_the_shitz

* * *

_If you're dreaming, I never want to wake you up._ — Halou

* * *

Las mañanas que comparten juntos, Martín siempre se despierta primero para ver a Luciano dormir.

Le gusta que ocupe ese lado de la cama, no porque el suyo sea el que queda más alejado de la ventana, sino porque la luz que entra hace que la piel de Luciano se vea más hermosa. No brilla cual diamante al sol como en los libros que a la gente le gusta leer ahora; Martín no piensa en cursilerías como esa y menos cuando se trata de Luciano. Pero es especial de todas formas, en otro sentido. Verlo dormir con esa entrega dentro de esas cuatro paredes que encierran su mundo; indiferente a su desnudez, a mostrarle las cicatrices, las manchas, las marcas que le han dejado los años.

Pero Martín nunca le confesaría ese tipo de pensamientos. No le revelaría que lo compara con la tierra, que a pesar de todos los vaivenes que sufra y de sus heridas, sigue adelante, dándole vida a todo lo que ha logrado encontrar un hueco para hospedarse en ella. La tierra, que es hermosa a su manera y en su natural simpleza, con todo lo que es capaz de darte por que le brindes tan sólo un poco de tu cariño. La tierra, por quién todas las mañanas el sol se levanta para verla.

(El sol lejano, solitario, sólo fuego.  
Fuego y nada más.)

Pero a estas horas de la mañana, cuando el calor es suave, es fácil sentirse cerca; contemplar con otros ojos a la tierra y acariciar su figura sin lastimarla. ¿Siempre fue tan grande su espalda? Se lo pregunta todos los días. Y quién habrá dejado las cicatrices que no le provocó él en sus guerras, porque Martín recuerda cada herida que le ha hecho (¿recordará Luciano las que le hizo él?). Y si, tal vez, en algún momento imaginó que podrían llegar a estar así.

Un leve movimiento de sus hombros le hace saber que Luciano acaba de despertarse. No se preocupa por fingirse dormido porque no está acostado de cara a él, pero no hace nada que lo delate tampoco. Por lo menos, hasta que no puede controlar a tiempo el impulso de abrazarlo apenas hace el ademán de salir de la cama. Luciano se sobresalta y Martín puede jurar que siente sus ojos clavándose sobre su cabeza, enardeciendo la sangre en sus venas y brindándole el impulso necesario para decirle:

—Quedate acá.

_(Quedate conmigo.)_

Y Martín no puede mirarlo cuando lo dice, porque todavía es muy temprano y él está tan enamorado de Luciano que no soporta la idea de ya tener que volver, como todos los días, a compartirlo con el mundo. Por eso se siente un poquito victorioso cuando la única opción que le queda es alejarse (un poco nomás) para que la espalda morena pueda apoyarse sobre el colchón. Su mano desciende en una lenta caricia hasta su cintura, sintiendo el corazón contra la yema de los dedos al pasar. Martín se incorpora lo suficiente para quedar a la altura del rostro de Luciano, descansando la mitad del cuerpo sobre el suyo y arrastrando con él la sábana con la que lo volvió a tapar.

La luz de la mañana le permite a Luciano ver el tono carmesí en las mejillas blancas, pero no lo piensa demasiado cuando Martín hunde ambas manos en su cabello y se inclina para darle un corto beso en la boca. Tampoco cuando los besos descienden a su mentón o escalan por su mejilla, salteándose las sienes dónde los pulgares dibujan pequeños círculos y asentándose en su frente. Luciano sonríe, las mariposas yendo más allá del estómago, sabiendo que Martín no está haciendo esto porque quiera repetir lo de anoche. No sabe cómo lo sabe, pero lo sabe y eso lo pone inexplicablemente feliz.

—Por casualidad, ¿hay un pote de dulce de leche escondido debajo de la cama? —le entra la risa cuando Martín le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja a modo de castigo y porque los dos saben que, cuando se levanten, Luciano va a revisar de todas formas.

Martín tiene una sonrisa a medio camino cuando vuelve a levantar la cabeza y al mirarlo, casi parece distinto; más simple, más claro, más honesto a estas horas, cuando la ciudad aún no acaba de despertarse y la vida es como si empezara en sus dedos entre sus cabellos y terminara en sus piernas entrelazadas. Estos momentos no son comunes entre ellos y aunque Luciano sienta casi siempre un pinchazo de incertidumbre (porque Martín es fuego y mar al mismo tiempo y nunca sabe si alguna vez terminará de descubrir todo lo que hay adentro), el temor no es más grande que el cariño que le despierta.

—Te quiero.

Vale la pena decirlo. Ahora más que nunca, cuando son y no son ellos mismos.

Martín sonríe de verdad y es hermoso de ver; eso de que la felicidad le quede tan bien.  
(Y que le responda _yo también_.)

* * *

**• Referencias.**

**1. **Inspirado en un fanart de zulenha.**  
**


End file.
